1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for stripping conductor ends.
2. Description of Related Art
A device for stripping conductor ends is disclosed in German Patent 2,827,587. This known device is designed as stripping pliers and has a pair of cutting and stripping claws arranged in the region of the mutually opposite ends of the limbs of the pliers. These cutting and stripping claws each comprise laminates which are combined to form a stack and are manufactured from steel sheet. Each of the stripping claws is designed to be resiliently elastic in the movement direction of the limbs of the pliers, by virtue of its shaping. Each has a main body which extends essentially parallel to the limb of the pliers, is mounted resting against the respective limb of the pliers at its end facing the rotation point of the pliers and can be pivoted in a sprung manner through a small angle with respect to said limb of the pliers. On the gap in the region of the end of the respective limb of the pliers, the main body furthermore has a cutting projection which extends essentially at right angles to the main body. The cutting projection is designed integrally with the main body and has a cutting edge. On the side which is immediately opposite the cutting projection and faces the limb of the pliers, the device has a support which is likewise designed integrally with the main body and is used as a stop. Blades which are formed from the cutting edges of the laminates of the two stacks rest against one another on a straight line in the quiescent position when the limbs of the pliers are closed.
If the end of a conductor which is to be stripped is clamped in the mouth of the pliers, then the laminates are bent to a greater or lesser extent by the conductor, with their cutting edges penetrating into the conductor insulation. However, since all the laminates have the same elasticity and the pressure force reduces radially outwards, starting from the center of the conductor, along the cutting straight line formed by the cutting edges, there is a risk of the cutting edges of the laminates located on the outside not penetrating far enough into the conductor insulation, and thus of a poor stripping result being obtained.